Sem máscaras por uma noite
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Naquela noite, só estavam em busca de diversão, e assim seria. Mas com o pôr-do-sol, como estariam? Slash HP/DM.


Era Halloween

Título: Sem máscaras por uma noite

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertecem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Aviso: Cuidado, é slash, o que significa que termos uma certa agarração entre dois rapazes. Peço assim, que tenham muito cuidado. Lembrando que alt+F4 poupa a todos nós de dores de cabeça.

Notinha: Essa é a primeira parte de uma trilogia, ok?? O nome dela é Three wishes of love. Não esqueçam das Reviews, please!

Era Halloween. Os alunos do quinto ano em diante podiam ir até Hogsmeade, se quisessem. E todos queriam, com certeza. Uma ótima tática do diretor para distrair a todos do que estava acontecendo fora da escola.

Olhou-se no espelho, estava irresistível, como sempre. Sabia que a excessiva auto-admiração era um terrível mal da família Black, mas não podia evitar. Estreitou os olhos acinzentados. Nessa noite, não era um Malfoy, era um bruxo em busca de diversão, e assim seria. Chacoalhou os cabelos displicentemente, ajeitou a camisa preta e esperou a hora de sair.

Olhou-se no espelho. Só queria se divertir, sem pensar em nada, esuqcer da guerra silenciosa que era travada no mundo bruxo. Mexeu nos cabelos, pareceram ainda mais bagunçados, ajeitou a camisa lilás, nunca usara nada daquela cor, mas comprara por insistência da sra. Weasley. Não interessava quem ele era essa noite, não tinha preocupações, não tinha obrigações e assim seria. Não era Potter, era alguém que buscava distração em qualquer forma.

Saiu pelas ruas sozinho. Acabara de perder-se intencionalmente de Zabini, procurando por uma bruxinha qualquer que o distraísse noite adentro. Parou no Três Vassouras, comprou uma garrafa de firewhisky e virou um gole no gargalo. Apenas quando chegou na metade é que começou a sentir os efeitos. Seu rosto estava quente, os reflexos estavam mais lentos. Mas considerava-se sóbrio, se comparado ao rapaz de camisa lilás que se aproximava, cambaleando de leve. Ele se apoiou na parede, o rosto baixo. A curiosidade fez Draco se aproximar. Era Potter!

Por que fora estúpido o bastante para escutar Simas? Não deveria ter tomado tanto hidromel! Respirou fundo, aprumando-se novamente e dando de cara com um rapaz de rosto pontudo, vestido de preto, que o observava. Draco Malfoy? Segurava uma garrafa na mão, aparentemente tão sedento de esquecimento quanto ele próprio. O moreno se aproximou. Talvez ainda não estivesse tão bêbado quanto desejava.

-E aí, Malfoy?

-Fala, Potter.

-Tá perdido, é?

-Não tanto quanto você- respondeu, olhando-o de cima, com sua arrogância tão natural. Harry riu e saiu andando. Draco o seguiu e acabaram sentados num degrau de uma casa fechada, numa ruela lateral estreita e vazia. Malfoy sentia-se absolutamente patético, alterado a ponto de estar sentado numa calçada ao lado de seu inimigo, uma garrafa de whisky na mão e nenhum juízo na cabeça.

-Está bebendo por quê?- Malfoy franziu as sobrancelhas, considerando a pergunta.

-Quero fazer algo e não me lembrar para não ter que me arrepender- respondeu, com desdém.

-Idem, então me dá um gole- Draco entregou a garrafa. Harry o olhou, os olhos verdes meio fora de foco. Os corações perderam um compasso. Desejavam alguma aventura, da qual não se lembrassem e não se arrependessem. Em uma noite como aquela, ninguém era de ninguém, não havia nada que pudesse ser considerado errado ou imoral.

-O Halloween esse ano está parecendo mais com o Carnaval- observou o sonserino. O grifo concordou.

-Todos fazem loucuras no Carnaval. Deixam de ser quem são.

-Quem é você essa noite?- perguntou o loiro.

-Não tenho identidade- respondeu, tomando mais um gole.- E você?

-Eu sou Ninguém. Sou Todo Mundo. Sem arrependimentos...

-Sem culpas, nem deveres- completou Harry.

Pensando nisso, Draco puxou Harry para um longo beijo. O gosto de hidromel

permanecia em sua boca. Harry sorriu, retribuindo o beijo com doçura, acariciando os cabelos loiros. Acabaram de esvaziar a garrafa, jogando-a em um canto. Estavam deitados na calçada, beijando-se com paixão, acariciando todo o corpo um do outro. As camisas meio desabotoadas, amarrotadas. Sem arrependimentos, sem culpas. A inocência de quer não sabe o que está por vir, de encontro com a consciência de quem sabe que o nascer do sol revelaria novamente suas verdadeiras identidades, como uma máscara que cai, como uma encenação que dá lugar à realidade.

Ou seria ao contrário? Ao nascer do sol estariam vestindo as máscaras, preparando-se para a encenação? Draco não soube responder e por um instante, realmente sentiu que era Ninguém e Todo Mundo, porque aquelas perguntas não importavam no momento.

Parecia-lhe incrível que aquela cena estivesse se desenrolando ali, sem nenhum glamour, como se estivessem em um filme francês de quinta categoria. Estavam deitados em uma calçada úmida de uma ruela mal acabada de um povoado cheio de gente conhecida e ainda sim conseguiam ser estranhos um para o outro, embora, intimamente soubessem que se conheciam nos mínimos detalhes. Enquanto pensava nisso, Draco ouviu vozes, dessa vez muito mais próximas que as conversas que escutara antes. Eram vozes conhecidas. Procuravam por... Potter! O moreno também pareceu ter ouvido. Empurrou Draco de leve e se sentou na calçada. Encararam-se brevemente. Harry se levantou meio cambaleante. Draco, não.

-Acho que já é hora de ir- observou, com um soluço leve.- Adeus, Todo Mundo.

-Adeus, sem identidade- Harry deu as costas, ajeitando a camisa lilás. Draco o perdeu de vista e logo as vozes que chamavam silenciaram. Levantou pouco depois, encontrado Zabini bêbado demais, apoiado no colo de uma igualmente ébria Pansy Parkinson. Voltou para o castelo e se enroscou na cama. Não saiu da sala comunal naquele domingo, queria curtir a ressaca sozinho.

Harry dormiu assim que tocou nos travesseiros. Na manhã seguinte acordou e nunca sentiu tanta dor de cabeça em toda sua vida. Escutou Hermione ralhar sem assimilar uma só palavra. Na segunda-feira de manhã, para sua total contrariedade, deu de cara com Malfoy. Estava sozinho no corredor. Encaram-se longamente. Hermione e Ron se puseram em posição de defesa.

-E hoje, quem é você?- Harry conseguiu não desviar os olhos, mas foi por pouco. A ressaca fora grande, mas nem por isso as lembranças haviam fugido de sua mente e sabia que Malfoy também lembrava.

-Harry Potter- foi Draco quem interrompeu o contato visual.- Mas sem arrependimentos- completou Harry, voltando a andar. Demorou algum tempo até conseguir sorrir, fazendo os amigos encararem, Hermione com excessiva astúcia, Ron com excessiva incompreensão. Harry jamais lhes diria nada sobre aquilo.

Mas tampouco esqueceria aquela noite.

Malfoy não soube por quanto tempo ficou encarando o chão, mas assim que recomeçou a andar, respondeu uma das muitas perguntas que andava fazendo: ao nascer do sol, vestiram suas máscaras e agora já estavam encenando, e nada mudaria aquela condição.

Mas ele jamais esqueceria quando fora Ninguém e Todo Mundo, sem máscaras, por pelo menos uma noite.

FIM


End file.
